Resident Evil Battles
by Ryndel's Trinket
Summary: This is fighting sequences between Resident Evil characters. Basically, just random fights I'd like to see among them. Chapter Two: Claire Red field VS Ada Wong T just in case.
1. Jill Valentine VS Leon Kennedy

First battle: Jill Valentine versus Leon Kennedy.

"I am telling you Leon, she is gone! Don't try to change it, alright?!"

"Oh yeah, then how come I saw her with Wesker, who is supposed to be dead?"

"HE IS DEAD!"

"AND SHE ISN'T!"

Jill threw her guns on the ground, as did Leon. The two were sick of argueing over trivial things, such as whether or not Wesker or Ada were dead, and finally decided to get it out a different way. No matter, it was going to happen. Jill waited for Leon to do something, anything.

Leon ran towards Jill with his right fist raised, closing the distance between the duo. Jill did a backbend, dodging the agent's fist, before lifting her legs and kicking, throwing Leon to back, and throwing herself up to do a few flips and land on one knee. She didn't see as Leon threw a knife, barely grazing her arm. The brunnette glared at the blonde.

"So you wanna play that way? Fine, let's play!" Jill was behind him in a few seconds, using her legs to flip him over her head, allowing him to land on his head painfully. Jill smriked before she felt Leon's hands grab her legs as he threw her against the wall. Jill groaned as she rubbed her back. She continued glaring at the Kennedy, running towards him, her hand balled up in a fist.

As Jill was about to make contact with the male's face, Leon caught her hand, throwing his other one at her face, hitting her. Jill kneed him in the gut, a little higher than she intended. He fell down, coughing from the force. Jill stumbled away, lightheaded. She put one hand against the wall, hoping to stop the world from spinning. She heard her opponent scramble up, ready for more.

"Don't tell me you're already tired Valentine. I thought you'd do better than this," Kennedy said between pants. Jill looked at him sharply, standing up straight.

"In your dreams," she spat back and raced towards him. She feigned a right hook, before dropping and kicking his feet from under him. As he struggled to recover, Jill straddled him, punching his face repeatedly before he flipped them over. Jill struggled to block the hits he was sending. Everything was doubled. She gasped as he punched her stomach, the pain shooting up. She pulled her leg up, her foot striking his head. He rolled off and Jill stood before him.

"Done yet?" she asked him. He spat something out, probably blood, and stood up, his arms suddenly heavy.

"What the hell is going on here?!" a voice shrieked. Jill flinched, she knew that voice. That was the voice a certain Redfield, who was totally and completely shocked at what was going on.

"Jill, what are you thinking?" Chris yelled, coming to stand in front of her. As Jill saw him in front of her, her strength suddenly left. She stumbled back.

"What does it look like Red? We were duking it out. Been a long time coming," Leon told Claire as she led him away.

"Jill, what the hell has gotten into you? We don't go fighting our allies!" Chris reprimanded.

"I don't need you to judge me Chris. You can honestly say you never got into a fight with someone like him before?" Jill said as she finally faded to sleep.


	2. Ada Wong VS Claire Redfield

Second battle: Claire Redfield VS Ada Wong

Claire swore that this had started as training between the two so she could do better at th BSAA. Actually, it was to prove she was better than everyone thought.

It started off normally, the two exchanging looks and insults. Ada's favourite was calling her "Redhead Redfield." Claire returned a rude gesture and then it was time to start. Tonight, Ada was attacking harder and faster than usual. Claire didn't want to return the favor before Ada kicked her in the face, her heel driven into her skin. Claire's eyes lit blue fire, and it started.

Ada tried kneeing Claire, as the auburn slid out the way before trapping her knee between her arm and body. Claire put enough force pushing her leg away, that Ada stumbled before Claire dropped and kicked her feet from under her. Ada had just enough time to backflip back on her feet. As Claire ran to do some quick-time drills Ada had taught her, Ada kicked for her chest area. The Redfield ducked, grabbing both of Ada's legs to flip her over onto the ground. Ada hooked her leg around Claire's neck, pulling herself up and choking her. Claire grasped Ada's heel and tore it off, using the knife hidden there to stab the woman.

Ada gritted her teeth and dragged Claire to the ground with her. Claire slid the knife up her leg and Ada let go. Ada had enough and brought out of her pistol.

"When did things change, Ada? I thought that this was to help me, not kill me," Claire said breathlessly, clinging to her throat.

"Things had to change Redfield. Consider this payback to Chris Redfield for killing my former employer," Ada said as she was squeezing the trigger.

A gunshot rang out and a body hit the floor. Claire looked wide-eyed at who had done this, only to see Leon Kennedy himself. She didn't know what to do. Ada was a wanted fugitive, and Claire had known where she's been for a while. She had been caught by her best friend, so who would he turn in? Ada clutching her arm, or Claire still catching her breath.

"You have two seconds to tell me what's going on." Leon's eyes switched between the two females in the room. Ada reached for her hook gun, only to find it missing. Claire reached into her back pocket to show her prize to Ada.

"What's happening is that you caught Ada Wong, and I'm going to finish where she left off." Claire reached up and trigged it. She left without a trace or an idea of where she went.


End file.
